1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for updating secure pre-boot firmware in a computing system in real-time.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently secure firmware technologies such as Static Root of Trust Measurement (‘SRTM’) require the secure code to be updated to check that the update was signed with the same master signing key and to perform (directly or indirectly) the update. As a consequence, when users run online (i.e., operating system resident) or out-of-band (‘OOB’) firmware update utilities, the users have not actually performed the update until the secure code being updated is executed again. For pre-boot entities such as host BIOS/UEFI firmware, the system must be taken down and completely re-booted to update the host BIOS/UEFI firmware, causing down-time and opening a window for power disruption to corrupt the firmware.